Runaways and Thunderstorms
by sciencemaster154
Summary: Louise is having a bad night and decides to run away. Luckily, a “friend” is there to help out. I don’t know if this is the end. If you want more, let me know!


Runaways and Thunderstorms

"Louise! Get back here right this instant!"

"No! Why should I? It's obviously you don't want me anymore!" I said while sobbing.

"You know that's not true, Louise," Bob said, trying to get his daughter to come back inside before the big storm that was said to come made it.

"You can't make me! I'm finally 10 years old, and I can do a lot more than I could before. I'm going away for a few days and don't bother tying to find me. You won't."

"Louise!"

Before my dad could say anything else, I grabbed my backpack and raced off down the road towards the lighthouse. Everyone was inside, trying to keep safe from the oncoming storm. The news reporter said it could turn into a hurricane if it picked up enough speed.

It had already began to rain by the time I got a few minutes past the port, but luckily, my hoodie and pink ears kept me dry for the most part. The storm had started to pick up, and puddles of water had began to collect in the street. I could see the top of the lighthouse from a few blocks away, so I decided to make a run for it, forgetting that there was a huge puddle a few feet away. As I tried to avoid it, a car came out of no were with its headlights on. The person in the car clearly saw me and swerved the car away, and I also tried to get away, and although I did, I ended slipping into the big rain puddle.

I instantly felt pain rising from my ankle. I noticed the car had stopped and the driver's side door opened up. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, and I sure didn't need anyone's sympathy. I tried getting up as the driver got closer, but I only ended up falling again.

"Are you okay, miss?" The driver asked. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I responded, trying to sound sincere. I tried getting up once again only to have my feet slip out from under me. I waited for the impact, but never got it. Instead, I was caught in the arms of the driver.

"You, sure, four-ears?"

Wait a second...

"Logan?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me," Logan responded with a smirk," I thought you would be more appreciative than this."

I tried turning around to face him but failed. Instead, Logan grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"Well, you were one that caused me to fall into the puddle in the first place," I claimed.

"Yeah, well, you were the one walking in the middle of the road during a potential hurricane. Speaking of, why are you out here during a potential hurricane?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I had to go to the store real quick to get some food to store up Incase there is a hurricane. What's your excuse?"

"Nunnuh business that's what," I said.

I tried to face away from him, but he kept me in place.

"You're not going any where, literally and metaphorically, until you tell me."

"Ugh fine," I complied," I'm running away."

"Why?"

"Because I can, that's why! Besides, I'm 10. I can practically do anything I want."

Logan chuckled at this.

"Oh really? Well, can you drive a car?"

"I could if I wanted to."

"Well, I had to wait till last month to turn 16 before I could drive."

"Brag more, why don't you?"

Before we got into another petty argument like we always do, I felt the pain in my ankle rise from me standing on it for so long. I bit my lip to keep back the scream of pain, but Logan clearly noticed.

"Here," Logan said," Sit in the car."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're obviously in pain."

"I just didn't think you would offer is all."

"I'm more of a gentleman than you think."

I had to chuckle at that comment.

"Don't believe me?"

"No. Wait, what are yo-."

Before I could finish my sentence, Logan picked me up bridle style and carried me over to the passenger seat of the car. I held on the his neck on instinct, and I could see his face blush slightly from the headlights. I felt myself blush slightly, as well. He placed me down gently before running on over the driver's side and closing the door.

We were both sitting in our seats without a word, before Logan broke the silence.

"So where were you running off to, exactly?"

"I was going to the lighthouse, but now that I'm thinking it through, it's probably locked."

"Yeah, probably."

We went silent again before Logan interrupted the silence once more.

"If you want, I guess you could stay at my place for the night."

He could tell I was shocked by his offer from my eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess. My parents just won't have to know, though. Think you could do that?"

I thought about for a minute. Logan, my enemy, was asking me if I wanted to stay the night at his place. I would of never suspected Logan of being this kind if I had ran into him any other day.

"I guess so," I answered," I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"Ok then, let's go."

Logan put the car in drive and began heading back to his place. His house was only a few blocks away and once we got there, it was pounding rain all around us. Logan pulled into the garage and turned off the car before looking at me.

"Now, try to keep quiet. My parents said they were going to bed before I left, so try to not wake them."

"Ok."

I didn't like being shushed by anyone, but this was important enough to where I complied with being quiet for once in my life.

Logan got out of the car and closed his door quietly before making his way over to my side. I opened the door and tried to get up, but my ankle was still in pain.

"Don't move, Louise," Logan said," It'll only make it worse."

I sighed and reached out my arms as Logan began picking me up bridle style once again. I closed the car door before wrapping my arms around Logan's neck.

Logan walked over to the door, and I reached out to open it. As soon as we stepped inside, Logan pushed my face into his chest to keep me quiet incase I decided to talk. I could hear Logan's heart beat speed up, and I could feel his body heating up, too.

When we got to the stairs, Logan tightened his grip around me, before slowly walking up the steps to his room. Once we got in, he laid me on the bed before closing his door.

"I'm glad my parents are heavy sleepers," Logan commented," If they knew you were here, they would have a panic attack."

We both chuckled quietly before Logan collapsed on the bed beside me.

"Uh, Logan?"

"Yes, four-ears?"

"Do yo I think I could borrow a shirt? I'm soaking wet."

"Uh, I guess. What about some shorts?"

"Your clothes are big enough to cover me up."

Logan got up with a grunt before snooping through his drawers to find an old school shirt. He handed it to me, and didn't look away.

"Um, could I have some privacy, please?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry," Logan responded with a deep, red blush.

He turned around, facing his door, while I changed out of my green dress and put on his shirt. It was certainly big enough, and ironically, it smelled like berries.

"Ok, Logan. You can turn around."

Logan snapped out of his trance and turned around to face me.

"What do you want to do with your dress?"

"I'll just hang it in your closet to dry."

I hobbled towards his closet and found a white hanger and placed my dress on it before placing it back in the closet. I turned around to face the bed and yawned instantly.

"Tired, huh?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah. Running away is tiring."

Logan chuckled before pulling back the covers on either side and laid down. He patted the other side, motioning for me to lie down, as well. I laid my head on the pillow, and instantly felt my eyes drooping. I heard Logan yawn, too, and felt the bed move slightly as he sat up to take his shirt and changed is pants for some gym shorts. I couldn't help but stare at his body. His stomach was lined from where his abs were beginning to form, and his arms were much bigger than the last time we had crossed paths.

Logan noticed I was staring and blushed before pulling the covers over both of us.

"Good night, Louise," Logan said between a yawn.

"Good night, Logan."

The sound of the rain pounding the top of the roof, and the loud rumble of thunder made me instantly sit up. I forgot where I was, before looking down to see Logan stirring in his sleep. A big strike lightning flashes across the window, making me shriek. I covered my mouth immediately to keep quiet, but Logan jolted awake.

"Louise! Are you ok?" He asked, looking at me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I responded, trying not to sound terrified.

"You sure?"

"Totally."

The thunder rumbled even louder this time, causing me to cry a little. Lightning struck not long after that, and Logan saw the tears streaming down my face.

"Louise, are you scared?" Logan asked with concern in his voice.

"What, no. Louise Belcher isn't scared of anything."

Thunder rumbled once again, causing me to jump at the sound. More tears began to stream down my face. My eyes were filled with tears that I didn't see Logan scoot closer to me and wrapping me in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, some how making me feel safer. I did the same to him and placed my face in his chest. As thunder continued to rumble and lightning continuously flashed across the sky, Logan rubbed my back up and down, trying to calm me down.

"It's ok Louise to be scared of some things," Logan whispered.

"But I'm Louise, I can't be scared."

"Of course you can. Many people know me as the brave and fearless one, but I'm terrified of both motorcyclists and clowns."

I giggled a little as I remembered when I got the One-Eyed Snakes to try and scare Logan away.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you."

"Anytime, four-ears."

I looked up at Logan and smiled. He brought his hand up to my face and wiped my tears away. We both smiled at each other before lying back down, this time facing each other. I scooter closer to Logan, to keep me safe from the loud clashes of thunder. I saw him raise his arm and felt it gently wrap around me, as my head was placed under his chin. I almost fell asleep before Logan kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, my four-ears."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight, my Logie-bear."

I felt Logan smile to himself before we fell asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
